Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-5477122-20130228043054/@comment-5002336-20130228072654
Here´s actually a plot from one of my fanfics that I made. I hope people don´t mind the length of this text, and sorry if this doesn´t have anything to do with your task Moonshine: The Origin of Harmony - Part 1: Ponyville gets attacked by an evil creature known as Nocturne, the being of darkness. He attempts to draw entire Equestria into darkness, so it´s up to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to stop Nocturne. They use the Elements of Harmony against him but they soon notice that it did nothing to Nocturne and they´re forced to retreat. They head to Canterlot to ask for Princess Celestia´s help and she points them in the direction of some ruins to the east of Equestria in a forest. They soon arrive at the ruins and they notice a large door which has six slots on it. They place the Elements of Harmony in these slots and the door opens. Once inside, they find an arch which happens to be a time portal. They decide to travel thousand years into the past in hopes of getting answers why their Elements won´t work against this mysterious enemy. Once through the portal they notice that they´re now standing in some sort of temple. They head out from the temple and they start to run back to Canterlot only to notice that the city is gone. They do however see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna fighting Discord and using the Elements of Harmony at him. When the battle is over Twilight and her friends decide to go and talk to them even though they don´t seem to recognize them. They then notice that Star Swirl the Bearded shows up and he says to the ponies that they need to find a seventh Element of Harmony in their time that belongs to a chosen pony. They all start to run back to the portal and along the way Applejack notice something nearby even though she doesn´t have time to think about that. They all head back through the portal in hopes of saving Equestria from evil. The Origin of Harmony - Part 2: Twilight and her friends notice when they return back to their time that the world is slowly starting to disappear and that the ruins also are falling apart. They decide to head back to Canterlot castle to look for the Element. Along the way they run in to Derpy that decides to tag along. They soon arrive at the castle and they start to search for the Element in the Star Swirl the Bearded Wing and when Derpy approaches the giant hourglass in the room it transforms into the seventh Element. Derpy is the chosen one of the Element of Friendship. They all head back to Ponyville to stop Nocturne and his darkness. They use their Elements of Harmony and they launch away a sphere of light with colors of the rainbow at Nocturne and they finally manage to defeat him. Equestria turns back to normal and they all get rewarded for saving Equestria from Nocturne. Twilight talks to Princess Celestia about that she hopes she gets to meet Star Swirl the Bearded again and Princess Celestia says that Twilight will probably meet him again someday in the future.